Not Even Au's Can Keep them Apart
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: AU. Buffy and Oz are twins who just moved to Sunnydale.
1. Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I own nothing… how sad.

Summery: AU, no vamps, no slayers. Buffy and Oz are twins. Joyce and Hank are divorced and Joyce is married to Giles. Buffy and Oz move to Sunnydale with their mom and step dad. Angel and Cordelia are step brother and sister. Willow, Xander and Angel have been friends since first grade. Cordelia joined them in 5th grade when her dad married Angel's mom. Gunn and Fred joined them in Junior high.

Pairings: Bangel, W/O, X/C, G/F

Sunnydale High School, Sunnydale California

First day of 10th grade

"Welcome to Sunnydale High. My name is Principal Flutie. Here are you schedules. Mrs. Williamson is outside with everything else you two will need. Have a good day."

"Uh huh"

"Yeah thanks."

English 10

"What did Shakespear mean by that line?" A tall brunette teacher asked.

The door opens and two students enter.

"Hello, may I help you?" The teacher asks.

"Yeah… um is this English 10. Are you Ms. Levy?"

"Yes it is and yes I am, and you two are?" Mrs. Levy asked taking the schedules from their hands.

"Um… I'm Buffy Summers and this is my brother Daniel Summers", replied the petite blonde.

"Just call me Oz." The short blonde boy said in a monotone.

The teacher handed the two their schedules back and turned towards the class. "Class we have two new students today. Welcome Buffy and Oz Summers."

There was a chorus of 'Hi' and 'Hello'. The teacher then told them to take the two seats in the middle by the windows.

Ten Minutes Later

The bell rang ending English 10 and Buffy and Oz filed out along with the rest of the class.

"So what do you have next?" Buffy asked her brother as they walked out of class.

"Umm.." Oz said looking at his schedule.

"Buffy, Oz." called a cheery red head followed by two brunette boys.

"Umm… yes."

"Hi… you're Buffy and Oz right?" Willow asked. At the twin's looks she continued. "We just got out of English 10 with you guys."

"Oh yeah."

"Well I'm Willow Rosenberg, this is Angel O'Connor," she said pointing to the taller one, "and this is Xander Harris. We just wanted to welcome you two to Sunnydale High."

"Hi… umm... thanks." Buffy said looking at the tall guys, Angel. _God he's yummy._

"Hi." Oz said smiling at the red head. _She's cute._

"So twins huh, cool." Xander said lamely.

"I suppose." Buffy replied.

"Don't mind him, he's and idiot, professionally." Angel said stepping closer to Buffy. "It's nice to meet you, both of you." He said finally looking at Oz for a second before turning back to Buffy.

"umm… what classes do you guys have next?" Willow asked Oz looking at his schedule. "You have gym with Xander, Angel and Gunn." She told him before turning to Buffy's. "Cool you have Dance with Cordy, Fred and I."

"Cool." Buffy said excitedly.

"Come on man, let's go, Coach George will have a cow if we're late." Xander said moving towards the gym.

"Come on Buffy." Willow said


	2. Introductions

Dance

"Hey Cordy, hey Fred. This is Buffy Summers, she's new." Willow introduced.

"Wow Willow thanks for letting me know, I would have never guessed it on my own." Cordelia said sarcastically. "Hi, my name is Cordelia Chase." Cordy introduced herself.

"Hello Buffy. I'm Winifred Burkle, but everyone just calls me Fred." The thin brunette with glasses said as she waved at Buffy.

"Hi." Buffy said to both girls.

Gym

"Gunn what's up man?" Angel said as he entered the gym followed by Oz and Xander.

"Nothing man." The tall dark shinned man replied as he tied up his sneakers.

"This is Oz." Xander said pointing to the short blonde behind him.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

Lunch

"Hey Buffy." Oz said to his sister when he saw her on the lich line. "Hoe's classes?"

"Alright and yours?" She asked her brother as she grabbed a bowl of green jello.

"Okay."

"Have you met Angel's step sister, Cordelia?" She asked him as she handed the lunch lady her lunch card.

"Yeah she seems like…"

"A bitch?"

"You could say that. Where are you eating?" Oz asked as he paid the lunch lady.

" Willow offered me a seat with her at lunch." She replied, scanning the café for her new friend.

"Yeah Angel offered me a seat too." He said as he spotted the group of friends sitting together across the café.

" Oz… I miss LA." Buffy said stopping in the middle of the café.

"Yeah I know. So do I."

Buffy only nodded and continued her walk to the table.

"Hey Willow." Buffy said as she grabbed a seat next to the red-head.

"Hi Buffy, have you met Gunn yet?" The red-head asked her new friend.

"Actually I have, our lockers are right next to each other." She said smiling at the tall dark skinned man across from her.

"Oh." Willow said, her smile falling a little.

"Hey Angel." Oz said grabbing the seat next to the tall brunette.

"Hey man, you meet Fred and Cordy yet?"

"I've met Cordy, we've got Science together. Haven't met Fred though."

"Well now you have." She shy brunette said.

"So why don't you guys tell us about yourselves?" Xander said before shoving a hot dog in his mouth.

"What do you guys want to know?" Buffy asked.

"Well what do you guys like to do?" Willow asked.

"Um… I dance, I took ballet and tap for four years. I'm a black belt in Karate and I was on the Cheerleading Squad for our High School back in LA." Buffy told them before taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

"Cool." Xander said in awe.

"What about you Oz?" Fred asked the blonde boy.

"Um… I play the guitar, I had a band back in LA, Dingoes Ate My Baby. I have a black belt in Karate also."

"What about your parents?" Gunn asked.

"Mom's an ex dance instructor. She works at an art gallery on Main Street. Dad's a lawyer and our step dad is a curator at the Sunnydale Museum. Hence the move." Buffy told them.

"Parents divorced too huh? Doesn't it suck?" Angel said.

Buffy and Oz only nodded. "Our step dad is cool though." Oz told them.

"What about you guys? What do you guys do?" Buffy asked the gang.

"I'm a computer geek." Willow replied happily.

"I skateboard." Xander replied shoving another hotdog into this mouth.

"I do science experiments." Fred said shyly.

"I box." Gunn told them.

"I fence and do Tae Kwon Doe." Angel said looking at Buffy.

"I shop." Cordy answered.

"I meant about after school activities." Buffy corrected.

"Buffy we're pretty much all slackers after school." Xander said seriously.

"Speak for yourself." Cordelia replied with an attitude. "I'm homecoming queen, EVERY year, and captain of the junior varsity cheerleading squad. Willow is president of the computer club. Fred is president of the science club, Angel is quarter back of the football team, and runs track, and Gunn is line back for the football team and throws the javelin in the Spring for the track team."

"Wow." Buffy said in awe.

"We're having tryouts next week for the cheerleading squad if you're interested." Cordelia told her.

"Maybe I will."

The bell rang ending their half hour of freedom and the gang moaned.

"What do you guys have now?" Xander asked.

Buffy looked at her schedule and then looked up confused. "I don't have a fifth period class."

"Oh you have a free." Willow told her as she grabbed her book bag.

"Huh?"

"It means you have a free period to do what you want. Like a study hall only, you don't have a class to go to." Angel explained to her.

"Oh. Well what should I do then?" Buffy asked.

"It's okay I have a free this period too, I usually go outside and sit under the tree and do my homework if you want to join me." Angel told her.

"Okay."

"What about you Oz?" Gunn asked.

"Metal shop."

"So d Xander and I. Let's go."

"Okay. Bye Buff." Oz said to his sister as he followed the gang out of the café.


	3. The New Kids Have Crushes

Quad

"So Buffy, how do you like the school so far?" Angel asked as they sat under a tree doing homework.

"Uhh…it's okay, it's different."  
"Must be a big change from LA."

"Yeah it is."

"Do you have plans tonight?" He asked looking at her.

_OH my god is he asking me out? Not that I wouldn't say yes but… _Buffy looked up at him. "Umm… not really, only homework and unpacking really." She told him.

"Well every Friday after school we all get together at Cordy and my house. Our rents are usually out for the night. We watch some movies and just hang out." He told her. "You and Oz should come."

"I don't know. I have tons of unpacking. Plus I have to ask the rents."

"No problem. Listen we usually get together early to do our homework. You could go home unpack a little then come over."

"I'll see. I'll talk to my mom when she gets home."

"Well let's exchange phone numbers that way you could call for directions if she lets you come." He said grabbing his cell phone from his pocket.

"Okay." She said taking hers out of her purse.

Metal Shop

"So Oz, what you doing tonight?" Gunn asked.

"Unpacking. Probably chill with my guitar. Why?"

"Well every Friday we all get together at Angel and Cordy's house to hang, their rents are usually gone for night. You should show." Xander told him.

"I'll see."

Summers/ Giles Home

"So do you want to go?" Buffy asked her brother as they walked into the empty house. It wasn't exactly empty because of all the boxes, it was just devoid of people.

"Don't really have anything better to do." He said as they entered the kitchen.

"True only unpacking."

"Which we could do this weekend."

"Very true."

"So what's up with you and Angel?" Oz asked his twin sister.

"What do you mean?" She said moving towards the stairs and to her room.

"Buffy you know what I mean. DO you like him?" He said nudging his sister.

"He's cute." She said blushing.

"So you do like him!" Oz said with a grin.

"What about you? I saw you checking Willow out during lunch." She said referring to her brothers more than obvious looks at the red head earlier that day.

"She cute."

"I thought so."

"I don't know though. Not after what happened with Veruca."

"Please! Forget all about that slut. She's a total bitch. You could do so much better." Buffy told her brother as they headed up the stairs.

"Yeah but we went out for a year Buffy. She was my first. That's not something you just forget." He told his sister following her into her bedroom.

"I know but I think you and Willow would make a cute couple." She said with a smile.

Suddenly Buffy's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw Angel's name. She looked at her brother with a goofy smile. "It's Angel." She said excitedly before picking up her phone.

"Hi Angel."

Oz just shook his head at his sister and went to his room across the hall.


	4. Dates or lack there of

Months had passed and Buffy and Oz felt as though they were finally making a life for themselves in Sunnydale.

Buffy had made Co- captain of the cheerleading squad, next to Cordelia and Oz joined the computer club with Willow.

Angel and Buffy were slowly becoming really close and were hanging out a lot with out the group as were Oz and Willow. The twins were finally starting to feel as though they fit with the group.

One Week Until Spring Fling

Cordelia's Room

"So did you guys decide what you're wearing to the Spring Fling?" Cordelia asked as she filed her nails for the fifteenth time in some many minutes.

"I bought this long blue dress, it has a slit up the right leg, not to long, but it shows a little leg." Fred said blushing.

"Sure Gunn will love that." Willow said with a smile at her friend, making the girl blush.

"Well I bought an olive green long dress that has slits on either side and has a v-neck that does very deep. I'll bring out my boobs." Cordelia said with a smile.

"Cordy your boobs bring themselves out." Buffy said teasingly at the tall brunette.

"What about you Buffy." Willow said as she fanned her newly painted toes.

"I haven't gotten one yet."

"WHAT?" the three girls yelled at the blonde.

Buffy looked up from her feet. "Well…I don't even know if I'm going or not yet."

"What do you mean you don't know if you're going or not? Why wouldn't you guy Buffy?" the red head asked her friend.

"Well since I still don't have a date." She replied finally looking at her friends.

"What do you mean you don't have a date? I thought you were thinking of asking Scott Hope?" Fred asked.

"I thought about it yeah but… I don't know. I thought about it and I don't really want to do with him." She said truthfully.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that my lame ass brother STILL hasn't asked you to Spring Fling?" Cordy asked. "I'm going to kick his butt."

"Yeah what is he waiting for?" Fred asked the taller brunette.

"What are you two talking about? Why would you think Angel would ask me to Spring Fling?"

"Oh come on Buffy, are you REALLY so oblivious?" Cordelia said with a sigh. When the blonde said nothing the brunette continued. "I guess you really are a blonde then."

"Oblivious to what?"

"Buffy haven't you noticed that Angel is totally jonesing after you?" Willow asked.

"What?" Buffy asked with a laugh. "You guys are crazy. Angel and I are just friends."

"Really? Is that why he ran the phone bill up to over one thousand dollars last month, 'cause you two are just friends?" Cordelia asked.

"He did… I mean…I know we talk a lot but… wait so Angel likes me?" She asked the others confused.

The three guys just nodded their heads.

"You like him right Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy was quiet for a moment then looked up at her friends. "Oh yeah." She replied with a smile.

Angel's Room

"So Angel, when are you going to ask my sister to the Spring fling?" Oz asked as he and Gunn played Madden 2004.

Angel looked up from his book.

"Oh man you have got to be kidding me." Xander said with a laugh pausing; his game of THE SIMS on Angel's computer. "You STILL haven't asked her to Spring Fling? Do you just NOT want to go then?"

"I'd be surprised if she didn't already have a date." Gunn said pausing his game with Oz.

"She doesn't." Oz told them.

"She's probably waiting for you." Xander said to his friend.

"I don't think so. She's just as oblivious as this nut."

"Had I known that I would have asked her out myself." Gunn said jokingly.

"Well do you think she'd say yes if I asked her?" Angel asked shyly.

"Angel if you don't ask her soon… I'll beat you with my guitar." Oz said seriously, causing the others to all laugh.

"Okay…okay. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"No tonight bro." Gunn told him. He loved Angel like a brother but he could be so dense sometimes.

"Okay tonight." Angel said taking a deep breath.

"Okay now that that's over with." Xander said turning back to his game.


	5. Offical Date Making

Later that Evening

Dinning Room

"Buffy can I talk to you?" Angel asked after washing his dish.

"Yeah sure." She said following Angel out onto the patio.

"Umm…so how do you like it here?" He asked as he looked out over the backyard.

"I like it. The people here are very nice." She said coming up next to him.

Angel turned and looked at her. "I um… well… there's something I need to tell you Buffy." He said looking down at his hands.

"What is it Angel?" She said laying a hand on his muscular arm.

Angel looked at her. In the dim patio light she looked more like an angel than before. "I like you Buffy and I… I want you to come with me to the Spring Fling… as my date." He told her.

A huge smile broke out on Buffy's face. "I like you too Angel and I'd love to be your date."

After the initial shock wore off Angel broke out into a huge grin. "Well that's a good thing."

"Oh really? Why?" Buffy replied with an innocent grin.

"Cause I REALLY wanted to date you." He said softly.

Buffy just smiled as Angel pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Inside

"Oh look at them. Aren't they so cute?" Willow said to the others as she watched Buffy and Angel out on the patio.

"Aw, just look at them. You can tell how much they like each other." Fred said sweetly as she held onto Gunn's hand.

"Oh please guys that's love not like." Xander said to the group.

"Oh lord." Oz said.

Everyone just laughed at him.

"Hey what's so funny?" Buffy asked as she and Angel re-entered the house.

"Nothing." Everyone said in unison.

Angel eyed the group suspiciously. "okay…"

"So what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Gunn asked the group.

"I'm in the mood for a love story." Willow told the group as she sat down on the floor in the middle of a group of pillows, Oz sitting next to her.

"Me too!" Fred exclaimed.

"I want a comedy." Xander said as he and Cordelia sat down on the love seat.

"I'm for a love story." Buffy said sitting on the couch next to Angel.

Cordelia got up and grabbed a movie and then popped it into the dvd player.

"What'd you put in?" Xander asked as Cordelia joined him back into their seat.

"A Walk to Remember."

There was a collective groan from the boys.


	6. Getting Ready for the Spring Fling

Night of Spring Fling

"Come out of there Willow." Buffy said as she banged on the door to her mother's bathroom.

"No!" Willow yelled from inside the bathroom.

"You can't stay there all night. My brother spent a lot of money renting his tux and on your corsage." Buffy yelled back.

"I can't…I look…it's just not me Buffy." She mumbled helplessly through the door.

"Come on Willow. I'm sure you look fine." Fred said.

"Willow if you don't come out of there right this minute I'm going to call up my brother right now and tell him that you don't want to go out with him and that you think he's a loser." Buffy yelled.

"What is going on?" Cordelia asked as she came out of Buffy's bathroom.

"Willow won't come out and the guys will be here any minute." Fred told her.

"Why not?"

"She says she looks horrible."

"Oh for pete's sake, Willow Rosenberg will you stop acting like such a child and let us see. If you really do look horrible we can fix it, but only if you come out before the guys get here." Cordelia called out to the red head.

Buffy, Fred and Cordelia stood in the upstairs hall of the Summers/Giles residence dressed and ready to go to the Spring Fling.

Buffy wore a light purple, strapless wrap around dress that had a beautiful gold pin in the middle, a little off to the side, giving the dress a look as though it was just pinned together in the middle. Her hair was half up and half down. The top part held up by a gold ring that matched the pin on her dress.

Fred wore a long red dress with spaghetti straps and had a matching sheer shawl to match. Her hair was down in loose ringlets around her face.

Cordelia had a dark green wrap around dress. Her hair was held up by a clip and she had a few loose curls hanging around her face.

Willow slowly unlocked the bathroom door and peeked her head out. "Fine, but you guys have to tell me the truth." She said stepping out into the hallway.

"Oh my god Willow..."

"You look…"

"Fabulous!" Cordelia finished pulling her out of the bathroom and fully into the hall.

"Are you guys sure?" Willow asked shyly.

"Will, really you're a dish." Buffy told her turning her around to get a better look.

"Really?" the red head asked.

"Really." Fred assured her.

Willow had on a black spaghetti strapped dress on that had silver beadings on it, not a lot but just enough. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she had a few curls hanging down in the back.

The door bell rang and the girls all ran to Buffy's room.

"Giles could you please get that for us?" Buffy called down.

"Alright." Giles he and Joyce went to open the door.

"Oh my…you boy look so handsome." Joyce gushed as the four guys entered the Summers/Giles residence.

"Thanks mom." Oz said giving his mother a kiss.

"Are the girls ready?" Angel asked.

"They will be down in just a minute. While they're still upstairs let me get a couple of pictures of you guys." She said grabbing her camera in the living room.

The boys just groaned.

"Indulge her or you'll never get out of here." Giles whispered to them as he shut the door.

Just as Joyce was going to make the boys take their hundredth picture of the evening, the girls started to walk down the stairs.

First Cordelia, then Fred, then Willow and finally Buffy.

The boy's mouths dropped down in awe.

"Oh my… Rupert look at my little girl." Joyce said happily to her husband.

"My word Buffy…you look…well radiant."

"You all do." Joyce said. "Oh my. Come on girls I want a picture of just you four and then I want one with all of you next to your dates." She told them as she grabbed her camera once again.


	7. Spring Fling

The gang entered the Bronze, couple by couple.

"Wow this place looks amazing." Willow said happily.

"I guess Xander's not the only one who can clean up well." Gunn said with a laugh.

"Yes you guys are right, my boyfriend does clean up well." Cordelia said giving Xander a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's find a table." Oz said to the gang as they searched for a table that would fit all eight of them.

"Hey guys did I tell you that Cibo Matto will be here next week?" Xander told them as he pulled out Cordelia's chair.

"Really, we've so gotta come." Buffy said excitedly.

"Will do." Angel said with a smile to her.

A slow version of Hoobastant's The Reason came through the speakers. "Would you like to dance with me?" Angel asked extending his hand to Buffy.

"I would love to." She said, placing her hand in his hand and stood up.

Angel held Buffy as close as possible. _God she fits so perfectly in my arms. _"Buffy…I'm…I'm really glad you decided to come with me." He whispered.

Buffy laid her head on his chest and sighed happily. "I'm glad you asked me." She told him.

Angel smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They continued to dance, unaware of anyone around them. It was as though the world had faded away, leaving them alone.

The song ended and the slowly pulled away. "Thank you." Angel said softly.

"Thank you." Buffy replied with a smile, slipping her hand back into his.

Angel smiled as they walked back to their table.

Oz eyed Angel, giving him the patent 'hurt-my-sister-you-die' look.

The group enjoyed the rest of the night, dancing and laughing. When the night was over they all separated. Each guy walking their girl home. Angel and Buffy stopped in front of the Giles home and looked at each other, under the light of a full moon.

"I had a really great time tonight." Buffy said softly.

"So did I." Angel took a deep breath. "Do you want to do it again sometime?" He asked her.

Buffy smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "I'd love to."

A huge smile broke out on Angel's face. "Good. Um…how about we go to the movies tomorrow night?" He asked.

"That'd be great, call me." She told him.

Angel nodded his head. "I will. Well…good night. I'll…um…I'll see you tomorrow." He said before turning to leave. Buffy's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Angel turned his head around to face her.

"How about my goodnight kiss?" She asked innocently.

Angel smiled before swooping his lips down to catch hers in the most passionate kiss either had ever engaged in.

When they pulled away both were gasping for air.

"Wow." Buffy breathed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Angel replied. "Well good night. I'll call you tomorrow afternoon." He said before giving her a peck on the lips and leaving.

Buffy turned and entered her house. Once the door was closed she leaned against it and sighed happily.

"Well that was a hell of a kiss." Giles said from his seat on the couch.

Buffy blushed.

Giles patted the seat next to him.

"Buffy, I don't usually say things like this because I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, or myself for that matter but I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight. You've grown to be a beautiful, intelligent young women and I'm so proud of you. I know it doesn't mean much because I'm not your real father, but Buffy. I do love you. You are my daughter and I am so proud of the young women you've become." He said.

Tears sprung up into Buffy's eyes. "You may not be my birth father, but you are my dad and I love you too. You'll never know how much that means to me." She said standing to hug him and a kiss.

"Good night Buffy." Giles called as she headed up the stairs.

"Good night dad."

Buffy was taking her hair down and removing her makeup when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." She called.

"Hey I just wanted to see if you were home yet." Oz said as he entered her room still in his tux.

"You just get home?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah Willow and I took the long way to her house." He said with a smile.

"Is Daniel Oz Summers Giles actually smiling?" Buffy said as she stood and took a seat next to him on her bed.

"Yeah, Willow makes me smile." He said nodding his head.

"I'm glad you guys are doing good, you guys are so cute together."

"Thanks. I really like her Buffy. She's so cute and funny and smart." He said, his smile widening further.

"I'm glad you're happy." She said patting his hand.

"How about you? You and Angel looked pretty couple-y tonight too."

Buffy's face broke out into a huge smile at the thought of Angel. "Yeah, he's so nice to me Oz and he's so handsome." She said dreamily.

Oz laughed. "You've got it bad sis." He said shaking his head.

"Oh like you don't?" She laughed hitting him lightly on the ar,.

"Okay we've both got it bad." He agreed.

Buffy sobered. "When are you going to tell Willow about this summer?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about it." He said shaking his head.

"I don't want to go, Oz." Buffy said sadly.

"I know, neither do I, but you know we have too. If not, dad will get his lawyers involved and you don't want mom to have to deal with all that bull again." He said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but…it's not like he'll even see us. You know he's always on business trips." She told him.

"Well at least he can't hit us, if he's out of the country. Besides maybe the gang can come to visit us at his beach house."

"At least this is the last time we have to stay with him. Next year we'll be eighteen and we'll be able to decide if we want to go or not." She told him.

"Very true." He said rubbing his chin as though in contemplation.

Buffy giggled. "Well we should tell the group all at once." She told him. "And soon, I mean there's only about two weeks left of school and we leave that weekend." She told him.

"Yeah. We might as well do it tomorrow." He told her as he stood. "Well good night Buffy."

"Night Oz." She said standing to finish getting ready for bed.

Oz stopped just before he reached her door. "Buffy, by the way, you looked beautiful tonight. Too grown for your own good, but you still looked nice." He told her.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." Buffy said with a smile.

Oz smiled before leaving and closing the door behind himself.


	8. Summer Plans

The Following Day

Buffy and Oz walked up to their friends on the beach the following day. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and the gang had planned to spend it at the beach.

"Hey guys. What took you two so long?" Xander asked as Oz and Buffy joined the group.

"Mom needed some help with the groceries." Buffy answered as she took a seat next to Angel on his blanket.

"We were waiting for you. I've got great news." Cordelia said excitedly. A huge smile on her lips.

"Okay so what is it?" Gunn asked.

"Dad said we could borrow the beach house for the weekend right after school ends." She told her friends.

"Awesome." Xander said slapping hands with Gunn.

"This will be so much fun." Willow said smiling at Oz.

"So is everyone in?" Angel asked the gang.

Everyone except for Buffy and Oz said 'yes'.

"Buffy, Oz? You guys in?" He asked.

Buffy looked over at her brother than her friends. Finally her eyes landed on her boyfriend. "If we go we'd have to be back by Sunday afternoon."

"Why?" Willow asked her boyfriend.

"Dad's picking us up Sunday night." Oz told them.

"Huh?" Xander said not fully understanding where they were going.

"Well now since mom and Giles moved to Sunnydale, the deal is mom puts up with us for the school year and dad gets us for the summer." Buffy answered, looking sadly at her friends.

"But why so soon?" Fred asked.

"Dad's got a business trop to Spain that Tuesday." Oz replied.

"So he's not even going to be with you guys?" Xander asked a little mad.

"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of you guys going down there?" Angel asked his girlfriend. They'd only just started dating, he didn't want to spend a whole three months apart.

"Yeah. It's not for him to get to know us, it's so that mom doesn't go crazy and starts drinking again." Oz said looking into his sisters eyes sadly. Both remembering what happened the year after their dad walked out.

"Oh." IS all Willow could say, she saw the look in her boyfriends eyes and saw the same in his sisters.

"We don't actually get to see our dad." Buffy said softly.

"Only his money." Oz added.

At that, the once quiet Cordelia was now actively in the conversation. "Money?"

Everyone just rolled their eyes at her, including Xander.

"Yeah dad leaves and then wires two grand a week to us. A grand each." Buffy told her friend truthfully.

"Well isn't that…grand." Gunn said sarcastically.

"That's totally cool. Wish my dad would do that." Cordelia said with a smile.

"Cor your dad doesn't even know you exist." Angel said rather harshly to his step sister.

Cordelia looked at him a bi hurt. "That was harsh." She said trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"Sorry Cor. I was out of line with that. I'm just mad Buffy has to leave." Angel apologized.

She only nodded and cuddled closer into Xander's arms.

"So are you two going to join us anyways?" Angel asked.

"I guess…Oz?" Buffy said looking at her brother who looked at his girlfriend and shrugged. "Sure."

"We'll all come back Sunday afternoon." Fred said to the group.

"No guys…don't. Oz can drive us back. Don't cut your weekend short because of us." Buffy said feeling guilty.

"Please. I have to be back Monday for computer camp anyways." Willow told her friend.

"Yeah and I start my job at the Cancer Institute." Fred told her with a smile.

"Plus Xander and I start our jobs at the Gap." Gunn told them.

"Yeah my dad's making me work with him this summer too. I don't start till July 8th though." Angel told them. Then he looked at his girlfriend with a smile. "In LA." He told her.

Buffy smiled.

"Oh wait I start cheer camp too." Cordy told them with an excited tone in her voice.

"Guess we wouldn't be seeing much of each other even if we were staying." Buffy said with a sad laugh.


End file.
